


Deep Sanctuary·前奏

by kaiisis



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis
Summary: CP是MxK，伯爵是亲友没有什么营养的，幻想出来的三人会面内容，内容有参考FOOL MATE I.S.005期MK的对谈《漫长的离别》的背景时间是2008年5月，本篇是2008年7月
Relationships: Közi/Mana (Malice Mizer)
Kudos: 2





	Deep Sanctuary·前奏

“……我前几天从一个女孩子那里听到不得了的事。”

曾经是十多年前经常发生的、经常到让人习以为常的、蓝红黄三人会面，在咖啡店吃点东西，闲谈上几个小时（谈的还不是工作的事）的会面，突然被Yu~ki的一句话转到了别处。

要知道一分钟前他们正交流着如何用MAC调整音效呢。

红蓝的膝盖尖碰了碰。

Kozi不明所以地叉下蛋糕上的草莓。

“她跟我说啊，”看着依然是二十多岁模样的友人，Yu~ki轻笑，他今天穿的白色衬衫是复古款式，换上一副血红的美瞳能再次演绎德古拉伯爵，“Kozi最近都不出来玩了，约他也没回应，是……谈恋爱了吗？”

最后的‘谈恋爱了吗’，他还特地模仿当时女孩子的口吻。

登时，Kozi的脸红得像叉子上的草莓，Mana挑起眉毛。

一时之间，三人谁也没有说话。

“哇——”

吸血鬼爱巧克力，Yu~ki悠然地拿起热可可，即使是夏天，也必须要热可可：“我还说，怎么今天见面Mana只捧了一束玫瑰。”

Mana连忙抽出一支，送到Yu~ki面前，Yu~ki接过明黄的玫瑰，嗅了嗅。

“按照你的性格，为了庆祝见面，应该会准备三个颜色的玫瑰。”Yu~ki嘴上调侃，手上没闲着，把玫瑰的花茎折断，再用小别针把花扣到自己的胸口上，“然后一见面就马上送出来。”

Mana笑起来：“我哪有你想得那么戏剧。”

Kozi一心一意对付草莓蛋糕，嘴上好像在嘟哝‘你比这更戏剧’的话。不知道是谁，在见面后的第二天直接定了一百朵红玫瑰送到彩排的地方，真呼还以为送错了。（注1）

“所以你们复合了。”

“是的。”

“还在考察期。”

两个声音同时回答。

Mana耸耸肩，他扯扯嘴角：“如你所见。”

Kozi终于从蛋糕出来，分了前·大概不是前·男友一个眼神：“哪有这么自我为中心，你说复合我一定要答应的？”

蓝色之主终于忍不住捂着额头笑起来，黑发滑到肩膀上，Kozi揪过前·笑得发抖·男友的一缕发丝来打转：“让我马上跟所有人分手，只能和你见面也能做得出来。”

听到这里，连Yu~ki也笑起来，Mana摇摇头：“抱歉，没有告诉你。”

“你们啊——”热可可凉了就不好喝了，Yu~ki感叹：“不过理所当然，尤其是Kozi跟我说这辈子都不想见到你的时候。”

“喂喂。”

“你不考虑出山吗？”Mana看着吃起巧克力蛋糕的好友，问，“继续在特兰西凡尼亚的山里隐居？我每个月都能收到粉丝问你近况的邮件，她们很挂念你，还有个后辈问我你还继续做贝斯手吗？”

“对对。”找到了新的话题，Kozi点头，“连我都收到好多邮件。”

“完全——没有——动力——”摇头再摇头，“每天睡在棺材里的日子开心得不得了，干嘛要出来，白天正是吸血鬼休息的时候，晚上出来到酒吧喝一杯，跟我的眷族见见面就行了，我近况好不好你们不知道嘛？”

除了给Kozi的曲子写过词，Yu~ki这些年来并没有音乐活动，晚上倒是会出没各个Livehouse，和朋友们聚聚，自由自在。

“以前跟你们在一起的时候，我可是白天晚上都要工作，真是的，这个作息实在很为难吸血鬼啊。”

三个人都笑起来。

“Kozi先生，看到你真是太高兴了，今天的表演好出色呢，那个，冒昧问一下伯爵近来还好吗？我们都很想念他！”这次轮到Kozi学习粉丝的语气揶揄。

“Mana大人，这事本不应该叨扰您，但是除了您我也没办法跟谁确认，您最近还和伯爵联系吗？要是伯爵能继续做音乐就太好了，即使他没有我也一样支持他。”

“不要学得那么像啊！”

Kozi评价：“真是沉重的爱慕。”

Mana点头：“但是很可爱。”

隐居数年的吸血鬼摇摇头，又问Kozi：“那你呢？”

Kozi苦笑：“说起来，我都有一段时间没上台了。”

左侧波澜不惊的视线沉静地盯着自己，前方是好友的疑问，Kozi把咖啡上的拉花捣碎：“说实话，没想好。”

Mana的膝盖若有似无地抵着他的大腿外侧，Kozi把手放到恋人的膝盖上。

“我也知道相当长的时间，”Kozi喝了一口咖啡，“但是怎么说，继续SOLO是对的吗？每次在台上，欢呼声是真实的吗？如果粉丝因为是我才欢呼，不是因为音乐欢呼，那我写的歌有意义吗？”

他在这方面格外的敏感纤细。

“现在正是好时机。”

“嗯？”

Yu~ki看着Kozi的眼睛：“你们复合了，开个live告诉大家吧？顺便一说，所有人都希望你们和好，我只是其中之一，而你，可以试试在台上找回感觉。”

事情串联起来了，漆黑的眼珠左右转动，Kozi看看Mana，又看看Yu~ki。

“是你叫Yu~ki酱约我们出来的吧？”

Mana承认得很干脆，他握住Kozi放在他膝盖上的手：“不要浪费你的天赋。”

“嗯哼。”

“你才华横溢，我从摩天轮的时候就这么想，现在也是这么想，”轻轻抚摸男友骨节分明的手，“但是身为男朋友却督促你工作，总是不适合，要是你想结婚之后当全职太太——”

“喂喂喂喂。”

“这已经不是散发气味的问题了吧？”Yu~ki捂着太阳穴，“看来我不该叫你们出来。”

Mana专注地盯着Kozi：“所以，不要浪费你的天赋，我和你在一起就是MALICE MIZER，我们完全可以开一个限定复活的Live。”

“现在轮到我了……伯爵，打扰您了，请问Mana和Kozi发生了什么呢，他们还见面吗？会不会吵架了？”Yu~ki连粉丝担心的表情都学了出来，“我只好说，放心放心，他们好得很。”

“限定复活啊……”Kozi垂下眼睛，“她们一定会很激动吧，不过我那么久没表演了，要是搞砸了那可会让她们失望的。”

他反手抓住Mana的手，掌心热乎乎的。

十指缓慢地交握起来，Mana 低声问：“那你要不要先来我的场子试试？可以先作为嘉宾登场，不需要马上就把状态调整到最好，能慢慢找回感觉，有些时候，我们不需要把来自粉丝的爱意分得那么清楚。”

“我已经想到杂志会怎么写，来自昔日的盟友，Kozi作为嘉宾出席——”Yu~ki补充，“作为你永远的支持者，我们都希望你回到舞台上。”

“跟着我们再策划限定复活，Yu~ki也来。”

各种感情像雾气一样，慢慢升腾到胸膛上，Kozi缓慢地一一吞下。

以前和现在，无论是万人欢呼的武道馆还是仅有百人的Livehouse，支撑我们的，除了音乐，还有来自每一个人的爱意。

他开口：“那我得先把这一场表演好。”

“你做事真够别扭的。”

“怎么说？”

“你给我滚去唱歌啊，就这么难说出口吗？还得请Yu~ki酱来说？”

“我只想告诉他复合的事。”

“明明还在考察期，又擅自跳过。”

完

注1：2008.5. deadmanの眞呼パーソナルブック『buried with the light』にGtrとBassで参加 


End file.
